DJ Jazzman
Blader DJ (Also known as DJ Jazzman) is the referee of the Beyblade manga, anime, and game series. Every Blader DJ is different in each country. Beyblade He is a EPIC announcer with a bandanna and appears throughout all of the Beyblade seasons. He calls the bladers to begin matches by saying the all important 3-second countdown phrase before saying "GO SHOOT!" in the Japanese version or "Let It Rip!" in the English version. He also commentates on what's happening in the battle for the audience and viewers at home. At the end of Volume 14 of the manga, Daichi took over as the referee. Note that from the original series to G-Revolution, he seemed to stalk the main characters' battles all over the globe while in the Metal Saga, there is a different DJ for every country. Metal Saga It seems he is still the referee in Metal Saga. Making him the only character to appear in both series. He mostly only makes an appearance during official tournaments, seeing as he is the one who announces the start of the match and to determine who the winners are. His role is to entertain the spectators beyond the actual beybattles. Blader DJ represents the rules of the Beyblade play, so he is more or less indignated if they are not respected. He is very 'hip-hopish', often holding out typical, respectful hand signs for this style. His Beyblade seems to be a recolored Earth Eagle/Aquila 145WD with an orange-colored Energy Ring. His special move is Blader DJ splash. His beyblade's special move has no special effect whatsoever. For example, having a different DJ's in different countries, in Metal Masters Episode 30-33 they had a Brazillian DJ and for 41-44 they had the American DJ. Bakuten Hero Blader DJ He also had his own series called Bakuten Hero Blader DJ (爆転ヒーローブレーダーDJ Bakuten Hiro Bureda Di Jei), which was mostly a gag manga. Quotes The following is a list of quotes from the games and anime: All * "3, 2, 1... Go Shoot!" (Japanese) * "3, 2, 1...Hojao Shuru!"(Hindi) * "3, 2, 1... Let It Rip!" (English) * "3, 2, 1... Go Fight!!" (German) * "3,2,1... Pronti....Lancio!" (Italian) * "3,2,1... Dale Caña!" (Spanish) * "3,2,1...Deixe Rasgar!"(Portuguse) * "3,2,1...Ρίξτε τις σβούρες"(Greek)Customize * "3, 2, 1... Entelaak (انطلاق)!" (Arabic) Anime * "Bladers ready?" * "That's it, the match is over!" * "Whoa! What an impact!" * "Wowzers!" * Jumping Beyblades (only once) Video Games * "Beybladers, are you done with your final adjustments?" - Beyblade V-Force Super Tournament Battle. Trivia *The Blader DJ is the only character to appear in both the Bakuten Shoot Saga and the Metal Saga.\ *In both the metal and zero g saga's the blader dj complemented the main character in the first saga the blader dj had clothes similar to gingka's similar jacket short sleve,dark colored pants and the same golden brown eyes and in the second saga the dj had a jacket,red pants and blue eyes just like zero. {| align="center" style="background: #FAFFF4; border: 2px solid #8888AA; width: 100%; Category:WBBA